1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interior lining for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a new and improved composite headliner structure for motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicles when manufactured are provided with structures particularly the top panel or head, side panels and rear panels the interior surfaces of which are not provided with a liner or interior trim material. Many of such vehicles have removable tops while others have removable side and rear panels as well as tops. Such panel structures are generally formed of plastic materials such as thermoplastic, synthetic resin materials such as, for example, plexiglass. Others are formed of light weight metals such as steel. Another type of such vehicle is a jeep or jeep type vehicles which feature an open top frame with side and top bars over which a flexible cloth canopy usually bearing windows is releasably disposed. Such vehicles include one or more of such disadvantages as being noisy, drafty, becoming very hot in the summer and very cold in the winter.
Various interior liners, trim panels and head liners formed of a variety of materials and structures have been provided in an effort to overcome the disadvantages of such motor vehicles.
The state of the art of such interior liners is believed to be exemplified in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,902, 4,211,590, 4,432,580, 3,300,357
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for an improved liner structure which is easy to produce, which minimizes noise value while maximizing thermal insulative value and which is distinguished by the ease and speed of attachment.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composite liner structure which overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with the various liner devices heretofore known.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composite liner structure which minimizes noise value while maximizing the thermal insulative value both in heat and cold environments.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a composite liner structure which provides a decorative and attractive appearance , simple installation and excellent durability.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a composite liner structure which lends itself to relatively inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.